iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Sports: The Movie
Here's the deal....You may not know this but.... *scat-singing* Now I'm the king of the Backyard Sports man Oh, the baseball VIP I've reached the top and then I had to stop But here's what botherin' me I heard the new games were lazy And they just ran into town They all said it just weren't the same But i'm gonna hear them about! Oh, oobee doo I wanna help all of you I wanna give the guys Respect they deserve, too You'll see it's true I've come here. To give back to the big dudes. (At H.E and Atari) (Musical interlude) Act 2Edit Now here's the part of the song where I tell you my plans, I'll lay you secret on me of the big red fire Now don't try to kid me, naysayers That say the series is dead Now I desire the big red fire The people that just see red But here's what i'll do my friends The key, i've got the plan! I'll make a movie outta the blue And use both technique of the two! (Humongous Entertainment and Atari) *musical interlude* You! I wanna help all of you I wanna give the guys Respect they deserve, too You'll see it's true I've come here. To give back to the people that played the games too! Take me home daddy! To give back to the people that played the games too! ONE MORE TIME! To give back to the people that played the games too! Facts Edit Backyard Sports is a series of video games released for both consoles and computers. The series is best known for starring kid-sized versions of popular professional sports stars, such as Albert Pujols, Paul Pierce, Barry Bonds, Tim Duncan, Clint Mathis, Kevin Garnett, Tom Brady, Alex Rodriguez, Joe Thornton and Andy Macdonald. The Backyard Sports series is licensed by all the leading professional US sports leagues (MLB, NBA, NFL, NHL, and MLS). The series includes Backyard Baseball, Backyard Basketball, Backyard Football (American football), Backyard Soccer, Backyard Hockey (Ice hockey), and Backyard Skateboarding. In the games, players form a team consisting of Backyard Kids and pro players, which they take through a "Backyard League" season, attempting to become the champions. Players can create their own athletes, starting in Backyard Football (1999). Another aspect of the games is the use of Power-Ups, allowing players to gain "super-abilities." For instance, "Super Dunk" allows a basketball player to make an incredible dunk from nearly anywhere on the court, "Leap Frog" allows a football player to jump over the entire defensive line, and "Ice Cream Truck" causes the other team to be completely distracted for a brief period of time. Some of these games are playable with ScummVM emulator. What does this all mean you ask?....well...I actually have played these games and have found them to be quite fun in replay value and overall quality. Heck; I'm sort of like a rather good player of said games. From then and now i've played them, And after I reached the top of the BBL; I reliezed there was nothing else for me to accomplish so......I stopped playing them. Until most recently when I reliezed that I still truely liked them kooky kids. At that same time; I had heard grumbling that the Atari made Backyard Sports games just weren't up to par with the Humongous Entertainment games. Now i'll admit, While I respect Atari and will give them credit for the fantasic Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 game, Backyard Football 09 to me was a little........underwhelming, that and it was so EASY to BEAT! All I needed was a little pratice and BOOM, I won the Super Bowl!....Yeah, The games have all been easy, but THIS was just RIDICULOUS! So after hearing the complaints, I thought to myself....."I need to do something about this, but what?" Well, i'm going to give you 5 tips on the Backyard Sports series... 1. Always pick Pablo Sanchez first if it's a single game, Pablo is quite possibly the greatest character in the series with perfect stats in almost every game. 2. Don't be afraid to choose a pro or two. They'll help you out for sure. 3. I usually like to play the games at Easy level, but if you want you can stretch it out to other levels too for more of a challenge. 4. There is a chemistry to good and bad days, if one's having a good day; that said stats will go up, if one is not having a good day, a bad day more like it; the said stats will go down. It also has a few tricks of it's own, If you put Ashley and Sidney together on the same team, their stats go up, Give Maria Luna a pink uniform; she will be your Babe Ruth, Give Marky DuBois; Billy Jean Blackwood and his stats go up, B.J.B's stats sadly go down. Achmed and Amir together will bring up Amir battings and drop his pitching stats. I could go on forever about this. And 5, the most important rule of them all. If your a nostalgic kind of person, then only play the 90s-early 00s games, If your 6 years old and love sports, play the late 00s-early 10s games, if your bored out of your mind and need something to play, pick any Backyard Sports game you have and play it. If you basically will play any game Humongous Entertainment and Atari make, Buy 'em all and enjoy the ride! Now, here's the reason why i've called you here today........I'm going to be attempting to make a movie of Backyard Sports. Of course, it won't be easy. I need storyboard writers, animators, musicians, voice actors, Whoo! Lots of work. But I know I can do it, I mean...hey, If TDV was a success, Why not THIS? I've been working on the script and so far, it looks really good, but i'll let you be the judge. After you finish reading, please rate me on your expirence by using the following ratings chart. Story: (Is the story good?) Characterization: (How did I do at trying to make the characters' personalities?) Humor: (How funny is the comedy?....Oh my god I just rhymed) Emotion: (Are some parts of the story touching, scary, cute, or just plain depressing?) Development: (Is the development of plot lines good?) Overall: (Add all your total scores and divide it by 5.) Alright now, if you're ready....LET US BEGIN! Act 1: The Story Begins; The Game and The Big BlowupEdit *We begin with nothing with nothing but darkness...and two men talking quietly* ???? 1: Are we on yet? ???? 2: Not for another 90 seconds. ???? 1: Oh. Ok...How do I look? ???? 2: How should I know, I can't see anything! ???? 1: You can see my reflection? ???? 2: Not by much.... ???? 1: *sigh, frustrated* Curse the sun, Wants to stay home playing sick. ???? 2: Well, I guess that's what they call a "gray day to play." *chuckles* Get it? *rim shot* ???? 1: I don't get it. ???? 3: 60 seconds guys! Still practicing i'm sure? ???? 1: *overconfident* Director, you worry too much! ???? 2: *whispers to ???? 1* Uh, I think he's right. Maybe we SHOULD practice a little. ???? 1: *whispers to ???? 2* Hey. If your with Atari, you can do many things. ???? 2: *whispers to ???? 1* Oh really? And I supposed if your with Atari, *in ???? 1's face, raising voice* you become a 3D corporate sellout?! ???? 1: Shush! Shush! They'll hear you! ???? 3: 30 seconds! ???? 1: *irrated* Ok, Mr. Director sir! ???? 2: I still don't see why Atari wants us to make a movie out of this, It's just a game series. ???? 1: A game series that needs one more ride in the sun! ???? 2: It hasn't been good since 200- ???? 1: SHUSH! They're watching you! ???? 2: *getting angry* Well I don't see you doing anything about it! ???? 1: *getting angry* I'm doing everything I can to see if we still have a chance to- ???? 3: 10 seconds! ???? 1 and 2: *snap at ???? 3* SHUT UP! *Moment of akward silence and...* ???? 2: *nervous laugh* I mean....on with the show! ???? 3: *confused and rather offended* Uh.......ok then....Lights...*lights turn on, we can now the rather well animated 3D set and surprisingly, the same announcers from the Sandlot Sluggers/Rookie Rush games! *....camera...*camera begins to roll*...ACTION! *We now hear rather calm sounding piano music as the announcers put on some obviously fake smiles as we start the show* Announcer 1: Aaaaaaaaah baseball......America's pasttime for many years.........And a favorite for kids, short and tall....quick or slow.....dumb or smart....or just plain good. Announcer 2: That's right........Now, tell me......Do y' remember Jimmy Knuckles? Announcer 1: Yes, I do... Announcer 2: And Ace.....Patterson? Announcer 1: Oh yes. The football god. Announcer 2: *mhm* Well, today...we're going way back....back before Ace Patterson.....back better Jimmy Knuckles....maybe even back before we turned to Atari for support. *We see the Atari symbol smiling and whatnot* Announcer 1: Oh no, We're going back....to where it all began......sort of....maybe....kind of......ok, not exactly....but still close enough that you can smell it! Announcer 2: Well then, What are we waiting for? Let's get started! *We see the 2007-2009 logo of Backyard Sports with orange words that say "How It All Began" in the bottom....with "sorta" placed on the bottom of How It All Began as new, rather cool sounding rock music plays* Announcer 1: IT ALL BEGAN.......WHEN SOMETHING LIKE- ????: Uuuuh, Excuse me? *record scratch as we hear a familar person's voice* Is this the right place? Announcer 1: Not now miss, We're trying to do somethin' here! Announcer 2: Ron, Now would you look for a second?!...Do you realize who this MISS is? Announcer 1: Apparently more good looking than you'll ever be. Announcer 2: No! It's legendary Backyard Sports commentator, Sunny Day! *We finally takes a look at said person, and it definatley seems to be Sunny Day, same old bangs with a mullet, same old blueish-purple jacket over a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt, and the same old lipstick. So that HAD to be Sunny Day herself, and she looks rather confused to say the least* Sunny Day: I just came to get some coffee? Announcer 1: ......*chuckles* Did you hear that?! She came to get some coffee?! Now THAT is so wonderful to hear! *pats Sunny Day on the head* Sunny Day: *dumbfounded* No, seriously. I just came to get some coffee? Announcer 1: Oh phooey on coffee! What's it ever done to you?! Sunny Day: Well, it gets you ready for the day? Announcer 2: *whispers to Announcer 1* Look Ron, If she doesn't want to be part of this, then just let her be ok? Announcer 1: *whispers to Announcer 2* Trust me, You'll thank me later. Sunny Day: *Walks back, rather creeped out* Listen; i'd like to be with you guys, but i've just reliezed that um....*thinks of a good excuse, gets a good idea* I've got to go...uh...to my swimming practice! *Announcer 1 gets out of his seat, takes Sunny's hand and smiles at her* Announcer 1: No, no; I insist! *spins Sunny to Announcer 1's seat* Let me do your swimming practice for you today, Trust me; They won't miss a thing! Announcer 2: But I thought- Announcer 1: *whispers Announcer 2* Trust me, i'll do fine! *runs off* Sunny Day and Announcer 2: *looking confused at each other, not sure what to think, shrug and decide to get on with it* Sunny Day: *to herself* Well, I guess i'll have to wait on coffee today. *to Announcer 2* So!...What have I missed? Announcer 2: Oh, You've missed a LOT! I don't know if you've heard but- *Just then Announcer 2 is punched by a random fist and he is hit from his chair gosh knows where and out comes a familar sight with a red hat, red and white striped shirt and large sunglasses. To the surprise of Sunny Day, it is former BBL commentator Vinny the Gooch* *Sunny Day: *Shocked* Vinny the Gooch! It's YOU! *goes from shocked to overwhemingly happy hugging Vinny tightly* I'm so happy your back! *Vinny the Gooch: *suffocating* Ugh! Let...go...of...me! *Sunny Day: *lets go of him, blushes* Sorry. *Vinny the Gooch: Eh, Seen worse....So, How's the gang been since i've left in 2003? *Sunny Day: See for yourself. *Vinny takes a good close look at his hand...then his other hand, looking scared for his life now, looks at his face with a mirror and.....* *Vinny the Gooch: *screams, scared* WHAT HORRENDOUS MONSTROCITY HAVE THEY DONE TO ME?! *Sunny Day: It's called 3D Vinny, Latest fad. *Vinny the Gooch: *scared* IT LOOKS HORRIBLE ON ME! *Sunny Day looks blankly to the camera, and rolls her eyes* Sunny Day: *blank to the camera* And if your wondering, this is the same guy I had to make a puppet for in 2003 when he was sick. Vinny the Gooch: Wait, You did WHAT now? Akward silence as Sunny Day nervously giggles, The Director looks confused now* Director: .....Uuuuh, what's going on here? Sunny Day: Long story. I'll explain later. *We see Vinny the Gooch cowering* Mr. Director sir? *Director looks at Sunny*...Do you think maybe we could go to...uh....2D please? Director: ...You're sure about that? Atari payed a lot for this. Sunny Day: Yeah....I don't think Vinny likes it very much. *Vinny the Gooch is seen sucking his thumb repeatedly saying "there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Director: *sees Vinny* Hmmm, You're right....Alright. I'll turn the graphics back to 2D. *gets the graphics remote and presses the 2D button and turns everyone back to the 2D style that was used back when. This also means that the Atari symbol is now changed to the Humongous Entertainment logo* Sunny Day: Thank you. Director: You're welcome. Now...*gets on the chair* LIGHTS....*Lights go on* CAMERA...*camera rolls*...ACTION! *same calm piano music, this time a sincere smile from Sunny Day* Sunny Day: Aaaaaaaaah baseball......America's pasttime for many years.........And- *Record scratch* Sunny Day: Wait, we just did that already. Vinny the Gooch: Then what do we do now? The whole premise has basically been destroyed! Sunny Day: Well....we could always create a NEW one! Vinny the Gooch: *smiles* I like the way you think Sunny. *HIGH FIVE MOMENT!* Sunny Day: Alright!...So.....what do we talk about? Vinny the Gooch: *thinking, has big idea!* Why don't we talk about everything that has happened for the last 3 years? *wink, wink* Sunny Day: Uuuuh...Ok?...What Vinny said! *nervous laugh* Director: *whispers to unknown offscreen dude* Quick, open the curtain! *The curtain opens and what do you think we see? It's BBL veterans Kiesha Phillips and Achmed Khan; it would seem that Kiesha is on the top of the rather tall hill. We're not quite sure why as some heavy awesome rock guitar playing is in the background, Kiesha looks serious here. Doing a Andrew McClutchen-like pose and then as she just bounces up and just raises her arms as far as she can reach* Kiesha Phillips: ....IT BEGINS.....WITH NOT A WHIMPER....BUT WITH A...a...a- *record scratch* Wait, wait. Sorry! Sorry; Moment got lost. Just, let me try this again fo' a moment. Director: *sigh, dejectedly* Alright......Kiesha Phillips and Achmed Khan....take 45...*clap!, here we go again* Kiesha Phillips: ....IT BEGINS.....WITH NOT A WHIMPER....BUT WITH A-a...*ACHOO!* Whoa. That was NOT expected! Director: *frusterated* Bless you. Kiesha Phillips: God thanks you. *You can hear Achmed Khan snickering a little in the background as Kiesha glares at him with vemon* Achmed Khan: *obviously lying* I swear, That was not me...That was....THE WIND!.....Yes, The wind! *Kiesha looks not amused* Kiesha Phillips: Khan, Ya know I like ya.....But your lying is as thin as a needle, and that's sayin' something. Achmed Khan: Let's just wrap this up. Kiesha Phillips: I'm with ya. Director: Take 46......I think. *clap, ONCE MORE!* Kiesha Phillips: ....IT BEGINS.....WITH NOT A WHIMPER....BUT A BANG! *Just then, Pete Wheeler (the resident idiot of the gang) comes in with a fork tied to a stick of dymanite and some sort of weird looking doll he got from Ebay....we told you he wasn't very smart.* Pete Wheeler: Uh, I guess i's gots ta do somethin' with that there explosion thingy. *tries to think but......He gets a winceful look in his face, and then...* AGH! BRAIN CRAMP! *By then the dynamite clock had reached 0, and explodes everywhere causing the REAL title card with red letters saying Backyard and purple letters for Sports and very chartruese green for the little words, the movie; You can also hear the the theme song for the Backyard Sports games from the 1st to the 2007-2009 games mixed together. The movie has finally started; And it is somewhat like The Simpsons, we zoom on it to the quaint little town of Middlebrook where you can see many things, You first see Marky DuBois (the lover redneck he is) chasing Billy Jean Blackwood...that and so is his frog. You also see Joey Macadoo thumb wrestling Resse Worthington, Joey is obviously winning for a moment until Resse uses the ol' duck and cover technique, but then his head gets covered by a falling barfbag causing him to not be able to see anything; we then zoom on over to Dante Robinson looking at the camera on top of a Mr. Clanky statue nervously shrugging eating a hotdog; we continue to zoom forward to seethe Middlebrook Elementary school where Dymitri Petrovich is testing out his new invention as Jorge Garcia relucantly watches. Dymitri presses on the switch and it self-destructs causing it to spray water on Dymtiri; Luckily for Jorge he uses an umbrella to cover himself from the water. We again zoom further in the school where we see The Webber Twins aweing at Tony Delvecchio's muscles as Angela rolls her eyes and tries to take the Webber Twins off of him, We then see Kiesha and Achmed wigging out in a classroom waiting for the final bell to ring to signal the end of the school day, we finally see Pablo waiting patiently and looking at his clock, and on the final riff of the song; the bell rings ending the school as the whole gang run out of here free from school for the day. Pan in on Kiesha Phillips and Angela Delvecchio* Kiesha Phillips: *relieved* Phew! Thank goodness that bell rang the last sec! I was about to go all loopy if ya know what I mean. Angela Delvecchio: Yeah, kinda know that feelin'. *sees Sidney and Ashley still aweing at Tony, makes a gagging face, cut to Dante Robinson and Resse Worthington* Dante Robinson: Woo! It's the weekend! Resse Worthington: Yeah! *high fives Dante* I am so PUMPED for this! For the next 2 days; It's rest, relaxation....and a lil' bit of the new Squawk Wars: Revenge of the Duckeye video game! *shows Dante the cover the game* Dante Robinson: *excited* Alllllrriiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhtttttt!!!!!! Kiesha Phillips: *suspicious* Waaaait, Ain't that that game that...*thinks about it for a sec*....naaaaaaaaaaaahhh. *Cut to Pablo and Achmed Khan smelling the afternoon air* Pablo Sanchez: *breaths in the afternoon air....and breaths it out happily* Ah, me gusta el olor de béisbol en la tarde. Achmed Khan: Got that right Pablo!....Although i'm not quite sure what you just said. Dymitri Petrovich: *runs to catch up with the gang, panting* If i'm....correct.....I believe that....Pablo said....that it is a rather........exceptional day.....for baseball....*faints from exhaustion* Achmed Khan: *helps up Dymitri* You ok dude? Dymitri Petrovich: Oh, I am perfectly fine. It's just that all this running and walking makes it rather adamantine for my stamina to keep up with the pace of my feet. *Achmed and Pablo keep on walking as Dymitri stays here to catch his breath* Angela Delvecchio: ....Hubba what now? Dymitri Petrovich: It's rather complicating words, You probably wouldn't get it. Angela Delvecchio: *rather offended* What's that supposed to mean? Dymitri Petrovich: I'm just saying these words are rather complex for a 3rd grader like you. Angela Delvecchio: You're kidding right, Look; I may be a 3rd grader.....But- Tony Delvecchio: *sarcastic* You can read like an 8th grader, *claps slowly* Woohoo; That's my sister Angie! Woo....hoo.... Angela Delvecchio: *vemon in her voice* Say that again....if you dare..... Ernie Steele: *pops in for no reason* Which one. The sister?....Or the Angie? *rimshot, laughing* Get it?! *No one laughs with him* *Ernie Steele gets pelted with a french fry* Off Screen Kid: LAME! Ernie Steele: Aw; Now what'd I do now? *walks off* *Angela growls at Ernie, Tony and the Webbers as Reese pats her on the back* Reese Worthington: Y'know Angie?....I feel your pain. I've always been the geeky type myself. *Angela glares at Reese, Reese is scared as this means a wedgie* Reese Worthington: *scared* You didn't see me. *Cut back to Achmed and Pablo, walking; then they see good friend of Pablo and lil' brother of Achmed, Amir Khan* Achmed Khan: *happy* Hey, Little bro! How ya doin'? Amir Khan: *happy* What's up big bro? *fist bump!* Pablo Sanchez: Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás? Amir Khan: Uuuuh, *Slowly* Muy bien hecho, mi amigo. Achmed Khan: He doesn't speak English much. Amir Khan: So i've been told. Achmed Khan: So anyways, How's your band been man? Amir Khan: Groovy as ever bro! How 'bout your's? Achmed Khan: Rockin' harder than ever before! *Woohoo!* Pablo Sanchez: *somber* Ah, sí; Béisbol no ha sido el mismo desde que se retiró del juego para centrarse en su carrera de la música. *back to chipper* Oh, bueno, tu elección. Todo lo que importa. Achmed Khan: *off to somber now* Yeah.....You almost became the 1st pitcher since Rolly Fingers to have a perfect season. Angela D: *off-camera* And we all know how THAT ended up. Amir K: *Sigh* Yup. *Moment of Silence* Tony D: So uh, Are we gonna play some baseball or sit around doin' nothing all day? Dante R: In the middle of fall?...Can it be possible? Tony D: Yes it can Dante. As long as there's a Tony in this world, We're gonna just fine. *Sidney and Ashley giggle* *Cut to Angela and Dante* Angela D: *Gag* Dante R: Well, I guess I know what we're doing today....*glumly* Not diggin' in to mashed potatoes and gravy..... Angela D: *yeech* You really like gravy? Dante R: Oh yeah. It's the best thing to have on mashed potatoes..... *mmm,mmm* Angela D: *Looks to the camera* Uuuuh.....Next scene.... *We transition to the favorite stadium of the Backyard Kids, Playground Commons. And here comes the typical "who picks first?* mini-challenge. Ernie holds the bat upside down, as the supposed team captains Angela and Pablo take turns climbing their hands on the bat, In the end it is Angela who picks first and Pablo who picks second.* Angela D: Alright then....hmmmm...*sees all the members of the backyard gang and chooses.........* I dunno? Pete Wheeler? *we see Pete looking confused as ever* Pete W: Uuuuh.....what? Angela D: You're on my team Pete. Pete W: I am?...Ok, I'll go to school sir! Angela D: *facepalm to the camera* *Cut to Pablo S* Pablo S: *Takes a good look at the scene* Achmed! Achmed K: *Stands up making a rock out sign* ROCK AND ROLL DUDE! *runs up to Pablo and high fives him* *Back to Angela and Pete* Pete W: So uh, What're we doin' now? Angela D: Pickin' another player that's what. Pete W: .....But whose team is that player on? Angela D: Our's? *Pete looks at the viewers and shrugs* Angela D: Let's just choose someone already......Vicki, Come on up already. *Vicki litteraly ballet-dances her way to Angela and Pete* Vicki K: Hi! *Angela smiles, but only a little smile* *Pablo and Achmed* Achmed K: Ok! Who we pickin'? Pablo S: Vamos a necesitar un buen corredor, y creo que Dante podría ser una buena opción en lugar. *Dante is shown eaten a hot dog with extra tomatos, donuts, milk, cheese and ketchup on it. Comes to Pablo and Achmed's team* *Angela's team* Angela D: Obviously we'll need a good center-fielder, so i'm going for Ernie Steele. Ernie S: Now THAT'S what I call "the wheel deal"! *laughs* (Pelted by a banana) Aaaaaw, Another banana!....Which is now banana soup. Dante R: *off screen* Banana soup?! Hot diggity! *salivates* Achmed K: *holds Dante back* Dante, Calm yourself! Pablo S: Sí, Usted tiene su......supongo, Dante-perro. Dante R: *sees Dante-Dog and returns to normal* Oh yeah, I forgot! *eats some more of it as Pablo and Achmed look on, rather queasy at the thought of that hotdog.* Angela D: *rather disturbed at the "Dante-Dog"* ....Ok...you've just ruined my appetite for the rest of the day....maybe the whole week. *nearly hurls, but somewhat holds it down* Pablo S: *thinking, points to Sidney W* Sidney Webber, te ves como un potencial de primera base, o basewoman. Sidney W: Yes! *goes to Team Pablo* Angela D: I dunno.......Dymitri? Dymitri P: This goes against everything of my percent-chance prediction, but what the heck? I'll play. *goes to Team Angela* Pablo S: Uh *thinking hard, We cut to Reese; crossing his fingers hoping to be picked*, Reese! Vamos aquí amigo! Reese W: *overly excited, runs to Pablo and hugs him* OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Pablo S: De nada! *To Angela's team* Angela D: *laughing* Reese?! Really Pablo?! *laughing hard* Pete W: Well, At least it ain't Billy. Billy Jean: *somewhat offended* Is that supposed to be a insult? Pete W: Uuuuuh......no? Billy Jean: *back to cheerful* Ok then! *walks to Angela's team* I hope I'm not going to run cause I just bought some new high heels and I don't wanna get 'em dirty. Angela D: *to Pete W* Nice job bonehead. Pete W: You're welcome Angie! *Angela is really angry now* *Pablo's Team* Dante R: Ok, Whose left? Reese W: There's always Mikey, he's a great power hitter! Dante R: But he moved away. Reese W: *depressed* Yeah......He was gonna be the next Pablo Sanchez. Achmed K: *does a rock and roll version of Taps* Pablo S: Tal vez Arthur Chen puede tratar de llenar el vacío. Arthur C: Who? Me?...Uh sure, I guess. *walks to Pablo's team* S'up Ach? Achmed K: Oh, y'know....The usual. *Angela's Team* Angela D: Of course, I'd choose my bestie Gretchen Hasslehoff. Gretchen H: *talking rapidly as usual* OhmygoshIcantbelieveitthankyousomuch! *skips over to Angela as the two high five each other* *Pablo's Team* Achmed and Arthur: Joey! Our friend! Sidney W: *groan* Really?! Joey M: Yeah! *high fives Achmed and Arthur* *to Angela's team, having a rather hard time deciding here* Tony D: Uuuh, yo? You's deciding or what? Angela D: I don't know Tony, The rest of this field is either just ok or plain bad. Tony D: Excluding your own brother, Tony Giovanni Delvecchio! *winks at some ladies off screen* Angela D: Well there's that. Ernie S: *to Tony Delvecchio* Oooooooooh, You just got buuuuuurrrrrned! Kiesha P: Aw man, What about your girl Kiesha Phillips? Angela D: Nah...What i'm looking for is a well rounded athlete. And I mean a really good well rounded athlete. Is there anyone here who is a good well rounded athlete? *the whole gang is rather confused and talk to themselves, until...* ???: Uh, excuse me?...I think I might be able to help? *The gang is surprised to hear a rather different, maybe 12 year old deep voice, the gang makeway for a boy who looks rather familar from the most recent game of Backyard Sports....military camo pants, blue shirt, a round head, black hair and a smile that's so American; you'd drown in it's Americaness. Angela is taken away by this person and sort of smiles a little* Tony D: Hey! Acer! Wazzup?! Ace P: Greetings Sargent Tony of New York. How has everything been? Tony D: Good.....but i'm not much of a sargent......*Ace and Tony pause....and then laugh* *Angela is seen smiling a rather dreamy smile, Pete sees this and tries to snap her out of it* Pete W: Uuuuuh...Algeria?....Are you ok? Angela D: *Snaps out of it* What? Who? Where?....Oh, uh.....Sorry. *giggles* *changes to frantic* Hang on for a sec? *runs up to Tony, whispers to him* Psssst, Tony? Tony D: *sigh* Hang on, It's the crazy lil' sis of mine. Wonder what she wants? Ace P: Oh, Ok then. *Tony walks on over to Angela* Tony D: Alright. What's up? Angela D: First off, Don't call me crazy. Second off....*looks left and right, and whispers to Tony* You know that guy? *points to Ace* Tony D: Who? Him?...Oh, That's Ace. He moved in last month during our football tournament. Inserted himself in. *chuckles* He was so cocky back then; but we showed him our talent, and now he's one of our friends. Angela D: Hmmmm, Well uh.....Does he know how to play baseball? Tony D: I dunno. I'll ask him. Pablo S: Yo lo haré. Tony D: Ok senor amigo. *Pablo S walks up to Ace P* Pablo S: Perdone, mi buen amigo Angela gustaría saber si usted sabía cómo jugar béisbol? Ace P: No estoy seguro, pero me voy a dar una oportunidad. *Angela is shocked, Ace Patterson can speak Spanish too?! Incredible!* Tony D: Uuuh, Angie? *Angela gets back to reality* Angela D: Wha?.....Oh, yeah. *Gets serious* Alright new guy, Show me whatcha got....*in thought* Other than having amazingly great looks..... *Ace steps up to the batter's mound, Mr. Clanky is pitching, Clanky throws his first pitch; it's the heat; Ace swings and hits it far, far enough to be out of the baseball field and to make it to the Playground slide, 435ft. He goes on to hit 12 out of 25 more homers and connecting a good 19 out of 25 times, He also makes it to base a good 17/25 times and a solid 5 steals. Then he switches to pitching as he strikes out Mr. Clanky a solid 6 times in a row! And finally he hits on to fielding and catches AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL comers. 25 out of 25. He's doing real good! You can see Abner Dubbleplay scouting Ace good and he is impressed.* *Abner Dubbleplay: Now THAT kid has got some serious skills! *The final scouting report?....Power: 7/10, Contact: 9/10, Speed: 8/10 Pitching: 10/10, Fielding: 10/10. Angela is really, really, REALLY amazed....and totally in love* Angela D: *out of breath* Ok.....I think we've found....our alrounder....any objections. *Angela's team nod no* Pablo S: *to Ace P* Muy bien amigo! Ace P: *to Pablo S* Gracias! Achmed K: Rock on Angela! You've got a natural talent! *Angela is shown blusing a little. Pablo's team comes in once again to choose* Pablo S: Ok, así que usted sabe la espalda de Kiesha Phillips es grande y fuerte? Dante R: Uh, I dunno where you're going with this, But yeah. Pablo S: Y ella es también bastante rápido también. Reese W: Yeah? Pablo S: Por lo tanto, sólo tiene sentido si se la eligió siguiente. Reese W: Yes. Sidney W: I agree. Joey M: *to Achmed Khan* Ha! See?! I TOLD'S ya Sidney had a crush on Reese's Pieces! *makes a dog bark taunt, Achmed does the same thing too; only a bit higher pitch, Joey is not impressed* *Angela's FINAL pick* Ernie S: *We see Tony Delvecchio and Ashley Webber* Hmmmmm, Tony or Ashley? Tony or Ashley? Angela D: Ashley. Obivously. Plus I don't want to hear bragging on my team fer sure. And also I want those two sisters away from each other as possible. *Ashley Webber is offended* Ashley Webber: Hurtful! *Tony just looks bummed* Achmed K: It's ok Tony, You can be on our team! Tony D: *bummed* Nice timing Ach. *joins Pablo's team* *The teams are finally finished, Angela's team: The Crazy Bombers, Pablo's team: The Humongous All-Stars. Sunny Day and Vinny the Gooch are commentating* Vinny the Gooch: Y'know, It's uuuuh, Carnival season. Right? Sunny Day: Yes, very much so. *Sudden silence* Sunny Day: You're gonna zone out for this game are you? Vinny the Gooch: Yes, Vinny the Gooch is..... Sunny Day: *to the camera* Be afraid........be very afraid.....Anyways; Here come the Humongous All-Stars and the Crazy Bombers! *The game begins as The All Stars take the batter side and the Bombers take the pitching and fielding side, Angela Delvecchio starting it off on the pitcher's mound, Starting it off for the All-Stars is Reese Worthington; running and panting as rather geeky techno music plays in the background. He gets his athsma nasal and breaths in it as he gets ready to bat* *Vinny the Gooch: Reese has never been a power hitter. More like a contact hitter, but his speed is rather good and he can pitch to a decent level. *Reese is now ready to bat, Angela thinks of her options and.....FIRST PITCH! It's a strike!* Sunny Day: Strike 1! Vinny the Gooch: Not even CLOSE to that one! Reese W: *grumbling to himself* Darn it.....*Angela gets ready to throw another pitch and.....SWING, this time it connects; but only fouling.* Sunny Day: That one fouled back. Vinny the Gooch: At least this time, It made contact.....Sorta. *Now Reese is 0-2 and is ready to see if he can't at least hit something......WHAM!* Sunny Day: It's a hit to the shortstop, a fast line drive! Vinny the Gooch: It drew a line...to the shortstop.... *Vicki catches the ball, but not in time to beat Reese as he makes it to first* Sunny Day: Reese is safe on first! Vinny the Gooch: A good start for Reese after 2 false attempts. *Next up to hit is Arthur Chen with some rather fast-paced Japanese techno music, Arthur makes a kung-fu pose as he starts his at bat* Vinny the Gooch: A well-rounded kid, His best stats are Contact and Fielding. Both solid 9's. *Angela starts to kick in, throws the ball. SWING!* Sunny Day: Cranked to left field! Vinny the Gooch: It may be deep. But not deep enough. *And Vinny is correct as Billy Jean catches it for the first out, Reese panics and slides into first...only to relieze that he didn't need to.* Sunny Day: And Arthur Chen is out! *Next up is Joey Macadoo as Hollywood style like music plays* Vinny the Gooch: Look at him...struttin' his stuff. It's no wonder he's the most hated player in the BBL today. But let's not count out his power OR his speed. A 8 and 6. *Joey winks at Angela who does not look impressed and do you know what he gets?....FIREBALL!* Sunny Day: Oh my goodness! What a fireball! Vinny the Gooch: I think that clocked in at 600mph! *Joey looks shocked at the speed of that pitch and litteraly pees his pants, causing laughter from the audience and the other team* Sunny Day: Did...did he just? Vinny the Gooch: *can't contain his laughter* HE PEED HIS PANTS OFF! *Joey looks embarassed and lets the other two pitches fly past him as he runs off...embarassed, we skip the next few hitters, It's obvious that one of them (maybe Achmed or Pablo) hit a homer. Causing the game to go to 2-0. All-Stars lead. Tony hits next with lollipop in mouth and awesome 70s jazz music to make the girls swoon, he winks at some girls in the audience and they faint* *Vinny the Gooch: What a big head. He thinks he's the best of the team; but his power is only a 7, contact a 8, speed a 5, pitching a 5 and fielding 6.....which is still pretty good. *Tony smiles at Angela knowing that she'll let him slide. Nice try as Angela throws a slow one at Tony as he swings at it* Sunny Day: Steeeeeerrrrriiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Vinny the Gooch: Embarassing. Just embarassing. *Tony shrugs and tries again.....but no, it's another strike.* Sunny Day: Another strike. Vinny the Gooch: Now that's the future of "trying"! He's "trying" to hit a homer! *Tony rolls his eyes and tries one last time......this time he hits it, but it's fouled rather far back* Sunny Day: Woops.....Fly. Vinny the Gooch: *winces* That was just painful. *Tony tries one more time and........SWING and it's not even close, a heat-ball for strike 3!* Sunny Day: Strike 3! Top of Inning 1 ends. Vinny the Gooch: And what a horrible way to go..... *Tony glares at Angela and walks off. We see Dante and Arthur snickering, Tony glares at them and they shut up, From then on; it's all of Tony's failures. Starting with 2 messups on the field (he botches a pop-fly catch and throws to first base a bit too far, then on his next at bat he strikes out again. Now he's getting concerned* *Tony D: *Sigh* Two errors, One foul and another two strikeouts. What's goin' on here? *Joey M: Your bat needs pine tar. That's what...That or an alluminum bat. *Tony D: Thanks Joey, but i'm not gonna cheat my way to fame. It's against everything a Delvecchio was made t' be. *Achmed K: Well Tony, Ya know what they say. Slumps come in 2. *Tony rolls his eyes, we cut to 4 innings later. Bombers lead 6-5. Obviously Tony has gone but hitless. Tony is just desperate now* Achmed K: They also said that slumps come in 5's or 6's. *Tony glares at Achmed, he's up to bat one more time. Now he's just peeved; the first two turn out to be strikes* Sunny Day: This is it....last pitch....if Tony hits a grand slam here....The All Stars win it...If not, The Bombers win. V inny the Gooch: Ooooh, It's the big one elizabeth! Kiesha Phillips: *off-screen* Nice! Vinny the Gooch: Thank ya very much! *Tony looks tense, he's certain that he's not gonna strike out again...Angela pitches and.......WHAM!* Sunny Day: WOW! Look at that ball GO! Vinny the Gooch: It's gonna be outta here! Sunny Day: Going.....going..........GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- WAIT!.....*Did the ball make a grand slam day?........NO! It turned out that Ace Patterson caught the ball at the last second, Tony doesn't notice as he runs the bases and celebrates thinking that he's won the game for his team* Vinny the Gooch: Look at Tony...he thinks he's won the game...but no, Ace saved the Bombers' behinds. Sunny Day: Well in the end, The Bombers take the win! 6-5. Vinny the Gooch: What a game! Everyone played incredible today, Except for Tony of course. But what do I know? Sunny Day: Now, let's send the mic over to Jack Fouler whose with the 110% player of the game. *We cut to a rather cool looking guy who may look probably the most normal guy in the movie so far* Jack Fouler: Thanks Sunny, I'm here with the best player of the Bombers today. An impressive one at that; Alexander "Ace" Patterson! Ace, you had an incredible debut, scoring a run for your team; hitting a 2 run homer in the 5th inning and making an incredible play in the last inning of regulation. How do you feel? *puts the mic close but not too close that he doesn't sound too loud to Ace Patterson's face* Ace P: Well, I'd guess i'd have to thank the team captain Angela Delvecchio for giving this oppertunity to play for their team. She seems like a rather nice girl. Bit of a hot head at times; but she's good nontheless. *Angela is seen blushing hot pink on her cheecks as she squeals a little, Reese and Dante giggle a bit as Reese says...* Reese W: Now that's......amore! *Dante laughs* Ace P: I'd also like to thank Pablo's team for giving our team quite the workout. Even Tony, *Tony is seen walking home; looking to be in a pretty lousy mood. Then again you'd be too if you had a horrible game* although he didn't hit until the last inning. And then there were all those mistakes he made on the field and the fact that he basically cost his team the victory. *that does it for Tony as his calm-ness meter *seen over his hair reaches an absolute zero and breaks, he is then seen growling, clenching his fist. he storms back on the field* But they still played well and that's all that matters. Jack Fouler: True words from a newcomer, Ace; you have a great future ahead of you. Ace P: Thanks Jack. *Jack and Ace chuckle a little until....* Tony D: *off screen, now he's seeing red* WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PUNK? Jack Fouler: Uuuuuh, I think he wants you Ace. Ace P: I think so. I'd better go check on him. *Runs to see Tony D who just looks mad as a bull* Uh, hey there Tony! So....uh, Good game huh? *Tony sees Ace Patterson and....this happens* Tony D: *hysterical* Good game?.....GOOD GAME?!?!....Oh, yeah! Sure! It was a GREAT game! Infact; it was SOOOOO great, I DIDN'T EVEN GET A HIT UNTIL THE LAST INNING! Dymitri P: Technically, that was considered a fly-ball of sorts, not a home run. Or a grand slam for that matter. Tony D: *murderously to Dymitri* You wanna be part of a world-class beatdown? Dymitri P: *nervous of what Tony would do* Uuuh, absolutely not! I wouldn't want that to happen. I will be going now.....Goodbye! *runs off* Ace P: Now Tony, That was a bit rude to Dymitri now wasn't it? *his shirt his caught on Tony's hand* Tony D: ......Listen up ya sick lil' puke. I have been working my butt off the last 17 years of our unaging lives. Ace P: Yes, and you are usualy a great athlete. Tony D: Until you came around yes, Now I barely get any work even being PICKED for football....or soccer, or hockey or even basketball, BASKETBALL! AND YOU WERE HORRIBLE IN THAT GAME! Ace P: I'll admit, Basketball is not really my sport. Tony D: *growls, on the top of his lungs*....SEE?! THAT'S JUST WHY EVERYONE LIKES YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS SO HONEST TO EVERYTHING, YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG, YOU'RE IN THE MILITARY OF ALL THINGS! You know what you are Ace?.......*breathing heavily with rage* You're....you're....YOU'RE A STUCK-UP, NO GOOD, OVERRATED, OVERTHOUGHT, LITTLE, SHOWOFF, BRAT! *Gasps from plenty of the kids, even Pete of all people* Pete W: Tony, Y'alls gotsa a chicken under ya jacket! Kiesha P: *to Angela* That's your brother?....Seems madder than a eagle that's been taking steriods. Angela D: I'll deal with him. *walks up to Tony and Ace* Yo, yo, yo Tony! So; Look, I know you're a bit out of the weather from our baseball game, But do you really have to take it out on the new guy?....The honest, generous, kind...*going into that romantic feeling* loving.....amazing....dashing.....hot......pratically awesome in every w- Tony D: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?! *Record scratch, pause film* Vinny the Gooch: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; Time out!....did he just tell her sister to shut up? Sunny Day: Well, I believe he did. Vinny the Gooch: .......Wow.....kid's got issues. Sunny Day: I know Vinny...I know.....Back to the movie! *movie restarts* Angela D: *stops with the romance and becomes murderous* ....Did you just tell Sugarpop to shut up? Ace P: Yes. I believe he did. Tony Giovanni Delvecchio, For shame! *Tony growls, maddest his ever been today. So much that he's got tears in his eyes!* Tony D: You know what? FINE! GO AHEAD! *Gets his hand off Ace's shirt* YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR FUN, BUT I'LL BE BACK! *Angela and Ace look confused* I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! *runs off in tears, Angela is rather surprised, Dante, Amir and Reese come up to Angela* Dante R: What's up with Tony? Reese W: Yeah, It's not like him to run off cryin' like that! Angela D: I'm not sure......*to Ace* I'm really sorry 'bout this fer sure.... Ace P: Aw, That's all right, I'm used to that. Sometimes people get jealous when new kids steal the other person's attention. But; trust me when I say this...i'm not like those so called "new kids" who like to "show-off"....I'm just another lucky boy whose got the honor to be with you guys. *to Angela D* Especially you Angela. Angela D: Ooooh, It was just....it's kinda....sort of.....you're welcome....... Amir K: Uuuum, Guys?.....Is it ok if I go check on Tony? Achmed K: Sure dude. Go on ahead! Amir K: Groovy, thanks brother! This should only take a minute! *runs off to find Tony* Pablo S: Bueno, creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado. Todo el mundo; vamos a dirigirnos de casa! *walks off, everyone leaves saying goodbye to one another, Only Ace and Angela remain* Ace P: I guess i'll see you tomorrow Angela. *smiles at her, she smiles back as he walks off....as he leaves, Angela squeals with excitement and skips home....only to fall and relize that she has two left feet* Act 2: Poor Unfortunate Soul (I will updating constantly, so stay tuned!)